Geometry matter
by Isagamboa7
Summary: After many years Elsa is reunited with the person who gave her her first kiss, but that person will be her true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be my first (and perhaps only) fanfic which I will post in both, Spanish and English. This will be a semi-interactive story, even if I have in mind what would happen, you can change the pace of the story. Now, before you begin I need you to read the following questions and when you finish reading each chapter that will be published you can answer them in a review.**

**Triangle, square, pentagon or hexagon? **

**Who gave you your first kiss to Elsa when she was young? **

**Who is going to be the pairing of Elsa?**

**You think I'm insane? I do ._. **

**Obviously we know it will be ElsaxOc, or not? Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter, leave your predictions and always keep in mind the questions. I never take something completely serious, so do not expect super serious story, if you know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Frozen or any of its characters belong to me. **

* * *

**Introduction**

-¡Elsa!Elsa - came very cheerfully a shouting Anna.

-What is it Anna? -

-When will they arrive? -

-Tomorrow, I don´t understand why you're so excited, maybe if I met them before I will be as excited as you-

-You're right; maybe if you meet them you would be pleased. They came while you were locked in your room while their father managed affairs of the kingdom with our father they played with me *sigh* Those were good times-

-Are you saying that now that we're together after so much time, are not good times? - Elsa said with an air of offended.

-I… what?! I didn´t say that, I´m just saying that, well ... you know ... it was cute ... you know ...to play and climb the walls-

-Huh? -

-Nothing, see you at dinner-and so Anna retired from office Elsa.

-*sigh* If only you knew- Elsa said to herself.

* * *

**Flash back **

_We can see here a little red-haired girl, about 6 years running, playing, jumping and climbing the walls with 2 girls and a boy of about 12 years, 3 were of a completely white hair and dark blue eyes. _

_-Now let´s climb the walls of the kitchen!-Said one. _

_-Why don´t we eat? I´m starving-Said another. _

_-I'm the oldest here, and say that we play outside -Said who apparently was the oldest of the 3 siblings. _

_-Only for five minutes-the boy said. _

_-For me were 10-said the other girl. _

_And with that the 3 siblings began to argue and the little Anna was only watching as they argued. _

**End of flashback **

* * *

-Tomorrow will be a long day-Elsa and with that settled down to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The next morning. **

-Queen Elsa, sorry to bother you, but it's time to get ready in a few hours arrive the pope´s sons-

-All right, I'll be ready in few minutes-Elsa said-Well, today is the day in which I see its face after all these years-Only remembering made her freeze everything around.

* * *

**In the port of Arendelle **

Now, both, princess and queen, were waiting for the arrival the pope's sons at the port...

-Elsa! Elsa! There they are, there is their boat-Jumped an excited Anna.

In the distance you could see a large ship with the symbol of the Vatican in the sails. At that time the heart of the queen stopped, it was time, there was no turning back, she would see its face, but will be have changed, it would be a mature face, not the face of someone 14 years old, that person who stole your first kiss.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, no, seriously, the ship was moving slower than my grandmother getting out of a car. When it finally arrived at the boat dock first down was a fat man...

-¡Have the honor to receive the sons of the Pope! - Literally squealed the man (to give you an idea to imagine an ostrich screaming).

-¡Alessandra Bianchi, the youngest daughter of the Pope! – The man cried as a young woman with white hair, dark blue eyes, and fine features without removing the Italian looks, average height 1.85 left the boat.

-¡Dante Bianchi, middle pope's son- now the man shouted as a young man with similar characteristics as the girl, except that this was a man.

-¡Isabella Bianchi, the eldest daughter of the pope! - Cried out now while another woman like the first one left the both, the only difference was the ends of her hair, they were light blue.

Now when the 3 were on the ground they were greeted by a lively Anna and Elsa.

**Hours before**

**Isabella's POV **

"I can already see Arendelle, the last time we came here we were 14 years old, I wonder how is Anna and if Elsa is out of her room, this ship is so slow, I think I had been watching the same scene for 2 hours, but no, Dante and Alessandra wanted to come on the greatest, luxurious and slowest boat.

**Dante's POV **

"I must accept that this boat is very slow, but I could not let Isabella decided this time, this time I won, with the help of Alessandra, sure, but I won. How much will have changed everything? Have been many years, I cannot help feeling excited to see her again."

**Alessandra's POV **

* Snore * snore *

**Anna's POV **

"How exciting, I've been waiting 2 hours here, but soon they will arrive"

-Elsa, aren't you excited?-I told my sister.

Anna, is the seventh time you've asked me the same thing today-

-Shh, be quiet, they are here-

**Elsa's POV **

-Shh, be quiet, they are here-Anna said suddenly, honestly the boat looks just as far as 2 hours ago, I'm afraid the heat begins to affect her.

* * *

**Flash black **

**_Elsa's POV _**

_"Those kids, the children of the Pope, I think, listen and have fun with Anna, I would join them, but I have to hide my powers to protect Anna" _

_* BOOM * a sudden noise makes me startled, I turned back to look and see a girl, white hair, her clothes do not seem to be here, it has to be a one of the daughters of the pope, I like having company, even so I must ask her to leave, I don´t want to harm anyone "_

_-Excuse me-I say to get her attention. _

_-Oh, hello-She turns after the call. _

_-Excuse me, but I must ask you go- _

_-Oh no no no no, if I leave here I'm going to be found and will lose the game-The hirl answered, I don´t like her answer but hit upon to ask. _

_-Game? - _

_-Yeah, I'm playing with Anna and my brothers, sorry for using your room hiding, my name is Alessandra -_

_-Call me Elsa- _

_-Hello Elsa! -Lively she answered me, she´s almost as childish as Anna. _

_-Why is it so cold here? –She question suddenly interrupting my thoughts. _

_-Uh ... well ... I can answer this-No, I'm afraid that if I talk about my powers scare the only company I've had in years. _

_-Okay you don´t have to answer now, I like you Elsa ... maybe I can bring my brothers so you can meet them! - And saying that she runs out of the room leaving me alone again ... Wait a second. _

_"-Okay you don´t have to answer now, I like you Elsa ... maybe I can bring my brothers so you can meet them!-" _

_"'Maybe I can bring my brothers so you can meet them!-This is not good, she will bring more people to my room, I knew I should not leave the door unlocked, what will I do? _

**_Alessandra's POV _**

_I have to look for Isabella and Dante ... _

_-I found you! - I listen Anna say behind me. _

_-What? No! It seems that I lost, no? - _

_-Yes! Now I have to look for the other 2 and win the game-Then she ran to find my brothers, well I'll go to eat something. _

**_End of Alessandra's POV_**

_Now the eldest sons of the pope walked together through the halls of the castle. _

_-Dante- _

_-Yes Isabella? - _

_-I think we are lost- _

_-Your think so? - _

_-Yes, I do not know where we are, I think it's the third time I see that vase- Isabella pointed to a vase on a table. _

_-Really? - Dante replied sarcastically -I knew I shouldn´t follow you- _

_But you can´t live without me- Isabella replied with a triumphant smile. _

_-Narcissist. I'll go the other way, I'm just wasting my time following you-And so Dante changed differently from her sister course. _

_-Run, and you'll be back, they always come back! - Said Isabella before losing sight of his brother. _

**_Hours later _**

_They all were on the table, just missing the son of Pope who came a few minutes later. _

_-I knew you'd come back to me! – His elder sister exclaimed. _

_-Just came to eat- He replied _

_-No, do not deny it; I always knew you would come back- Said as her brother sat to her right. _

_-Whatever- _

**_That same night _**

_-Pss, Dante, pss, Dante _

_-Hmm- _

_-Pssssss, Danteeeeee ... DANTE! - _

_-What?! - _

_-Are you awake? - _

_-Now, yes, what do you want Alessandra? - _

_-I want to show you something, but I need you to help me wake Isabella _

_-You convinced me with wake up Isabella, come on- _

_And so the brothers launched. _

**_In the room of their oldest sister._**

_-Very well, I pull from on ankle and you from the other- _

_-Okay- _

_-Unless you want that electrocute both, do not even think-said most of the 3 albinos - I'm always one step further than you. Why are you here? – Asked the oldest._

_-I've got to show you two something! - _

_-What is it? - Asked curious the older. _

_-Follow me- _

**_Minutes later _**

**_The 3 brothers in front of our favorite door. _**

_-So…- Isabella began. _

_-What's in here?- Finished Dante._

_-Shhh-The minor silenced her brothers and proceeded to open the door. _

_The room was dark, only you could see the silhouette of the small Elsa in her bed. _

_-Shhh- _

_-Elsa? Elsa? – _

_-She have the dream almost as heavy as Dante´s-_

_-I´m not a heavy sleeper- _

_-To wake you last week we had to carry you to the shower -Isabella replied. _

_Dante would have replied her if but the owner of the room was beginning to wake up. _

_-Hide yourself!-Was all Dante managed to say before hiding under the bed. _

_-Oh, what do I do? I know! I'll use my super camouflage!- As Isabella said that she hid behind the curtain. _

_-Really? And I'm the youngest-said Alessandra looking at how ridiculous her older siblings were. _

_-Who's there? -Ask Little Elsa._

_-I´m Santa Clause, go back to sleep so I can leave your gifts-Replied Isabella from the curtain- Ho ho ho ho- _

_-I still can´t believe that you are the oldest; it has to be a mistake-Hi Elsa-greeted Alessandra. _

_-Hey are you alone? I thought I heard more voices- Elsa said sleepy._

_-No, my brother is under your bed and my sister behind the curtain -_

**_E_****_lsa's POV_**

_-No, my brother is under your bed and my sister behind the curtain- With that answer I went back to sleep, I have no problem for her brother being under my bed and her sister behind the curtain. Who is Santa Clause? There´s something strange here so instead of falling asleep again I sit in my place-Your siblings are hiding in my bedroom?-_

_-Yeah-_

_-Why?-_

_-I don´t know-_

_-Okay, this is awkward-_

_-They are awkward-_

_-I´m not awkward! - A boy replied from under my bed._

_-You´re awkward- A girl replied from behind the curtain._

_Alessandra walked to the curtain to discover the persona that was behind it, it was a girl similar to her, only that the end of her hair was blue._

_-You are mean-Dante get out of the bed-_

_-*sigh*Alright, alright-_

_The boy was white haired as his sisters but he had light blue eyes._

_-Elsa this are my siblings Isabella and Dante-_

_-Hi- They said at the same tame._

**End of flash back **

* * *

-They are here!-

-Finally-

-Isabella, Dante, Alessandra! I would like to introduce my sister the Queen Elsa of Arendelle-

**Isabella´s POV**

"Anna doesn´t know we had met her sister before? Maybe there is a reason" I only nodded after she introduced her sister.

-I´m glad to see you again Anna, it has been a lot of time. Queen Elsa I´m glad to meet you finally-

-Me too-

**Dante´s POV**

"Another secret, huh?"

**Alessandra´s POV**

"I can´t avoid being confused, Elsa haven´t told Anna that we have met before, Isabella and Dante are not stupids, they are at the same situation as I, I will talk to them later"

**End of Alessandra´s POV**

-So, why don´t we make our way to the castle?-Elsa said.

-Yeah, I like the idea-

And with that, the royal group made its way to the castle.

**Hours later**

-I guess that we are disappointed about what happened this morning- Isabella said.

-To be honest, that took me from surprise; I was expecting a different welcome from Elsa and Anna-Dante said.

-You are the only one. It hurt me, I couldn´t say anything, what are we going to do?-Alessandra asked.

-Only I can hurt my little siblings, we have to teach her a lesson- Ended Isabella with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Well, this chapter ends here, I hope you liked it. An apology for such a short chapter. Now some questions: **

**Do I deserve this food or give me chapter history class with a teacher who hates me for the rest of my life? **

**What do you think about the 3 characters that I added? **

**What would be the plan of Isabella to teach Elsa a lesson?**

**My spelling should improve? **

**Well, those are my questions about the chapter.**

**So if you like to leave your review and we read in the next chapter. If you have question I will be glad to answer the the fast as possible, and I have to apologize my English.**


	2. Losing a mother

**Chapter 2**

Elsa walked through the halls of the castle, when suddenly she began to hear the music of a piano, so she continued walking following the music. In front of the door of the music room, she opened it carefully not interrupt the person who played such a beautiful melody, she saw who played the piano was Isabella, just a moment to look at the scene left speechless ... is so it was a moment until she heard the last note and the music stopped, hoping that she would not be discovered she tried to go quietly.

-Do you need something Queen Elsa? - Isabella said without taking her sight of the piano keys.

-Me? No ... it's not ... - The sudden question made her speechless- You can call me Elsa by the way, I´m going to my office-And she would done but a hand stopped her taking her wrist and after this, turning her to ice blue eyes remain looking at electric blue eyes.

-I'll repeat my question ... Do you need anything? Queen Elsa-This last was said right next to his ear causing the queen shiver and blush.

- ... – The blonde was in shock.

-Hahaha, I'll take that as a no- And she went with a smirk on her face.

-Isabella Bianchi, I hate you- Said the Ice Queen when she recovered from her shock and began to walk to her office.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

**Elsa´s POV**

"I still can´t believe she actually did that, what´s going on with her?"

*Knock knock*

-Come in-

-Hello Queen Elsa- "Oh no I had enough with the siblings for today" I thought when I saw Dante entering to my office.-I was thinking about something- He said while sitting in my desk "Impossible".

-Yes?-

-Yes, your skin seems very soft- "What!?"-Let´s check if it is as soft as it seems- "Is he? Oh no, he isn´t" he was approaching to kiss my cheek. When his face was millimetres of my cheek he raised his hand and touched my cheek-Yes it is, ciao ciao- He got down of my desk and got out of my office.

-First Isabella and then Dante, I´m going to get crazy if this continues-

**End of Elsa´s POV**

* * *

-Everything goes according to the plan- Dante said to his sisters.

-Excellent, Alessandra it´s our turn- Said Isabella as she changed her hairstyle.

-You look very similar; it would be difficult to differentiate you two-

-Thank you! - Said Isabella and Alessandra at the same time.

-Let´s begin with the phase two-

**Minutes later in the dining room**

-Who´s missing? - Elsa asked.

-The daughters of the Pope my Queen –

-Dante where are they?-

-Here- Said the sisters entering to the dining room and sitting in the table so they were like this:

Isabella Elsa Anna

Alessandra Dante Kristoff

-Why are you two dressed the same? - Kristoff asked.

-Nothing- Said one.

-Only for fun- When the other finished saying that both of the sisters smiled to the ice harvester.

"Really?" Elsa thought.

-So Queen Elsa-

-How about you accompany us to hike a mountain?-

-No, I really don´t want to-

-Yes you want- Anna replied –It´s a great opportunity to get a rest of your chores-

-Excellent, it´s decided, we´re going the next week- As Dante finished they began to eat.

**During the dinner**

-Elsa could you pass me the salt? - One of the sisters said.

-Huh, yes- As Elsa took the salt she got confused – Here, Alessandra? - As she gave the salt to Isabella.

-Sorry, but it wasn't me who asked for it-

-Oh, ok, sorry, here- She passed the salt to Alessandra.

-Thanks-

…

-Elsa, could you pass me the water, please? - Alessandra asked again.

-Yes- She said as she passed the water to Alessandra.

-Huh? It wasn't me who asked for the water, but thanks- Alessandra said as she poured all the remaining water in her glass.

-Isabella! Now I won't have water- Isabella replied as if she were Alessandra.

-I don't care, Elsa passed me the water and I took advantage of it-

-Why Elsa? I thought we were friends- Isabella said with false tears in her eyes and then she ran out of the room.

-What? - Elsa got even more confused.

-You are a mean person Elsa- Alessandra said before she went after her sister.

-What´s wrong with you? - Dante said before leaving the royal sisters and the ice harvester in the dining room very confused.

-What just happened? - Kristoff asked.

-I really don't know-

-I have to make the thing clear with that three- Elsa said as she got up of her seat and leaved the pair alone.

"Really? All this drama for water, I think they went there"

**With the siblings**

-Ok, so you jump from the window, land in the lake and then you asked her why Anna doesn´t know that we met her before- Dante explained the last part of the plan.

-Alright let´s wait for her to arrive-

-Why don´t you carry her instead of me? - Isabella asked.

-Because it was your plan, and you are the strongest of the three-

-But you are a man-

-And?-

-It would look awkward if I carry her-

-And?-

-Shh, she is close- Alessandra silenced her siblings- It´s ok Alessandra, I´m sorry for keeping all the water- She began to act.

-*snif* I *snif*-

-Sorry to interrupt you, I wanted to apologize my confusion- Elsa said as she found the siblings.

Isabella lifted her face with a smirk on her face- Really?- She approached to Elsa and lifted her in her arms.

-You… whoa, get me down- Elsa began fight in the arms of the older.

-I don´t want to- Isabella replied as she began to walk to the opened window.

-What are you doing? - Elsa said as she got a firm grip on Isabella´s neck.

-Just having fun- And then she jumped from the window.

-Are you crazy? - Elsa cried in the air and closed her eyes.

-Maybe a little-

**Elsa´s POV**

"I´mgoingtodieandifIdieAnnawillbecomethenewqueen,sheisnotpreparedtobea queen,shewillburnArendelle!"*(if you can´t read this, at the end of the chapter is with the spaces).

-It´s ok, you´ll be fine- I heard Alessandra or it´s Isabella, whom ever she is, she said it will a calm voice to calm me so I opened my eyes to meet soft blue electric eyes watching at me, she is…

*SPLASH* "We landed in water, I´m not dead!"

-See? I told you you would be fine-

-And you are?-

-Isabella-

I was going to say something but she interrupted me- Why you hadn´t told Anna that we had met before? - She asked me with a serious face.

-Maybe I forgot it-

-You forgot the time that we spent together? - Now she seemed angry.

-No, I didn´t- I tried to sound confident, but her angry scared me. The lake began to freeze, but it wasn´t me this time.

**Isabella´s POV**

"I need to calm down; the lake is starting to freeze"

-Only answer me! - "Why Am I shouting?*

-…- "I think she is in shock, again"

-Look, I´m sorry for shouting at you, you don´t have to answer know if you don´t want to- I tried to sound calmer than before.

-…-This is not right.

**End of Isabella´s POV**

Isabella lifted Elsa again in her arms and carried her out of the lake.

* * *

**At the night**

-What did she said?-

-Nothing, I left her in shock so she couldn´t said anything-

-It´s ok, we tried-

**Elsa´s POV**

-You wanted revenge, I´ll show you what´s revenge buajajajaja-

-Queen Elsa, everything´s ok?-

-… Yes Kai, everything it´s ok-

-Goodnight Queen Elsa-

-Goodnight Kai… … … buajajajajajaja-

**The next morning**

-Time of my revenge-

I was walking through the halls when the triplets approaching to me.

-We´re sorry! - They said at the same time.

-What?-

-Yes, we´re so, so, sorry for making you have a bad time-

-And I´m sorry because I left you in shock, two times-

-And I´m sorry for almost kissing your cheek-

-We´re sorry! - They apologized again, I´m beginning to feel bad for them.

-You don´t have to apologize-Well, maybe yes but…- You only had a question-

-So, you forgive us?-

-Yes, I forgive you-

-_Grazie_ Elsa- They said in Italian.

"Uh... I wanted my revenge"

**End of Elsa´s POV**

* * *

**Days later**

-You´ll need this, and this… Oh! And also this- Anna said as she gave Elsa hiking equipment.

-Is it necessary?-Elsa asked.

-Yes, unless you want to fall from the middle of the mountain-Kristoff replied.

-An ice-cream will help me to not fall from the mountain?-

-If you are hungry you can eat it-

-And the piece of wood?-

-To…-

-Are you ready? - Dante asked.

-No…-

-Yes, she is-

-Alright, Isabella and Alessandra are waiting outside, let´s go-

-Good luck Elsa-

-Why?-

Anna only winked at Elsa.

-…-

**Way up to the mountain**

The Queen and the triplets were walking through the forest to reach the mountain.

-How much is missing? - Elsa asked without air in her lungs.

-We are close-

-But we are still missing 6 kilometers-

-Shut up!-

-Aaaahgr! I´m taking a rest- Elsa said as she threw her equipment to the floor and sat in a rock.

-Uh… I think it´s a good idea. Yeah lest take a rest- Isabella "agreed" with Elsa and sat down in the floor and took some food from her backpack.

-I´m going take a walk-Dante said.

-I can´t remain sitting, I´ll see you at the mountain- Alessandra said as she began to walk to the mountain leaving Isabella and Elsa alone.

-So…-

-So…-

-Why did you come to Arendelle?-

-We needed to get away from Italy for some time, so we came here, it´s a long story-

-Do you want to tell me it?-

-Yeah, I would. Everything began with…

* * *

**_?´s POV_**

**_It was a winter night and my wife was about to give birth to my son, I don´t know if it's a girl or a boy, but I will be happy with whomever born. I think I´m late but finally I´m at house. Silence… I´ll go upstairs._**

**_Nothing, the only remaining room is the bedroom. I open the door to see my wife sleeping in the bed, I´m late, I approach to her._**

**_-They´re triplets…- She said with a weak voice._**

**_-Shh, don´t talk, you have to rest-_**

**_-The oldest is the one with the blue blanket, it´s a girl, then the boy with the gray blanket it´s Dante, and the last one, the youngest is the one with the white blanket, I was thinking that her name could be Alessandra, but you can choose de name of the girls-_**

**_-How about we name the oldest Isabella and the youngest Alessandra Paola? So she has your name too-_**

**_-I… like it-_**

**_-You should rest-_**

**_-…- She didn´t respond._**

**_-Paola? - I called her -…- I approached to kiss her. She was gone. I don´t want to cry, but I can´t, I had lost her, but I´m not alone, at least I have my three sons with me, someone to take care of. _**

**_Four years later_**

**_-Dad, why I need to study another language? - Isabella asked me._**

**_-It´s necessary Isabella, you cannot live only talking Italian, and Dante and Alessandra are studying to. Now, repeat after me *Quiero comer queso*-_**

**_-*Quiero comer queso*- She repeated after me._**

**_-Excellent-She remained looking at me- Yes, know you can go to play-_**

**_-Thanks dad-_**

**_-Take your brothers with you-_**

**_-I will- She is a lot like her mother._**

**_Hours later_**

**_It´s getting dark, where are they? I´m going to search them. Woah, it´s cold outside. _**

**_-Isabella, Dante, Alessandra! Where are you?- _**

**_-DAD! - I hear someone call me, I run after the voice._**

**_-Dante, Alessandra, where is your sister?-_**

**_-I don´t know, she said we stay here and she went to find the way home-_**

**_-What?-_**

**_-Be careful! – A pack of wolves is behind us._**

**_-Don't move-But the pack begins to approach to us- Run!- I said to my sons but they don´t move- Dante, Alessandra, run!- A wolf runs to us so I protect my children from the attack, but it never comes._**

**_-Don't. Touch. My. Family – I lift my face to see Isabella shooting lighting balls to the wolves? What´s going on here?-Dad are you alright?- _**

**_-…- _**

**_-I left you in shock. Right? - I only nodded – Aaand… you would ask how can I do this, right? - I nodded again- Can we talk about it at home?- _**

_**-Uh huh-**_

_**At home**_

_**-When they began? - I asked Isabella.**_

_**-It´s a long story-**_

* * *

**In the next chapter I´ll continue with this story. I changed the way of the dialogues so it´s easier to read.**

***Ciao Ciao- Bye bye, good bye.**

**"****I´m going to die and if I die Anna will become the new queen, she is not prepared to be a queen, she will burn Arendelle!"**

***Grazie –Thank you.**

***Quiero comer queso – I want to eat cheese. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_-It was a normal day, I was walking through the forest after studying a little, but then I began to hear a noise, it was the groan of an animal, so I followed it. I kind of got lost but I still could hear the groaning and that was the only thing on my mind. When I could hear the noise closer I thought I found the animal, and yes I found it, it was a deer, it was trapped so I got closer to help him, it was a baby deer. His leg was trapped in a rope so I bent down to untie it. When I tried to do that the deer took few steps away from me, but I didn´t care, I only wanted to untie the rope from his leg. After several tries finally I could untie the rope and the deer was free. Something strange happened when I tried to touch his back, it was difficult but I gained his trust after sometime of trying, when I tried to touch his back to stroke it I saw a light and then the deer didn´t move, I tried several times to make him react in some way, but he didn´t. I killed him, I was terrified and I only could ran away from the scene of my crime- Isabella told me – Somehow I found the way home and here I am telling you my story-_**

**_-Ok… Really, I didn´t expect that-_**

**_-Dad-_**

**_-Yes?-_**

**_-I have a question-_**

**_-Go on-_**

**_-Can you freeze something that it´s already frozen?-_**

**_-It´s impossible, why?-_**

**_-Never mind-_**

**_-Ok, go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow so we can start with your German lessons-_**

**_-Another language? Dad!-_**

**_-Yeah, I´m a monster, go to sleep-_**

**_-German lessons… tsk… I´ll never be in Germany…- I heard her complain with my decision._**

**_-Freeze something that it´s already frozen… that´s an interesting question coming from a four old year girl-_**

* * *

**_3 Years later_**

**_The time pass too fast, my little children are 6 years old and they are about to turn 7. I would like to be with them forever, but I can´t, at least I brought up them so it won´t be difficult to their new family to look after them._**

**_-Will you leave them?-_**

**_-I have to-_**

**_-But they are only 6 years old! You can´t just leave them, who will take care of them?-_**

**_-Everything is planned-_**

**_-Why?-_**

**_-It´s nothing of your business-_**

* * *

**_A week later_**

**_-Dad, where are we going? - Alessandra asked me._**

**_-You are going to meet someone-_**

**_-Who is it?-_**

**_-It´s a surprise-_**

**_Minutes later_**

**_-The Vatican?-_**

**_-Yeah-_**

**_-We will meet the Pope?-_**

**_-We will have dinner with the Pope-_**

**_-Okay-_**

**_-I won´t say that I´m not excited to meet the Pope, and I´m not, but why we have to eat dinner with him?-_**

**_-He is an old friend Isabella, and he wanted to meet you, so be good children-And with that, we entered to the Vatican._**

**_-Ah, Nicholo, good to see you again-The Pope said to me with a smile._**

**_-Inocencio, hello, this are my sons. Isabella, Dante and Alessandra-_**

**_-Well, they are adorable, why don´t you go and play around? I´ll send someone when the dinner is ready-And with that they went-How old are they?-_**

**_-6, about to get 7-_**

**_-Who is the oldest?-_**

**_-Isabella, and the youngest is Alessandra-_**

**_-Have you ever confused that two?-_**

**_-They tried, but I know them very well, although it may not seem, Isabella is the coldest of the three-_**

**_-I will have that in mind, Gina, please, search the little Bianchi and tell them it´s time to have dinner-_**

**_-I´ll do-An old woman said._**

**_-I have only 4 more years-_**

**_-I´ll have that in mind too-_**

**_4 Years later_**

**_-Sir Inocencio- _**

**_-Yes Isabella?-_**

**_-Can I go?-_**

**_-Have you finished studying Japanese?-_**

**_-I have-_**

**_Inocencio only nodded._**

**_In the cemetery_**

**_-Hi dad, it has been a bit since the last time we talked-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-The life in the Vatican it´s not bad, Sir Inocencio said we didn´t have to be Catholics if we didn´t want to, and he said that in 2 years we could go with him to the different countries he will visit, so we can practice even more all the languages that we are learning-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Guess what. Yesterday I began with Japanese, the teacher came from Japan, it´s really amazing, if we finish the class early I can ask him about Japan, yesterday he told me that in Japan they use katanas, the katanas are swords, but they are slim, I asked Sir Inocencio if I could have one and he told me that a blacksmith from Japan would come and make the katana here-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-I like living here, but I miss you-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-I´ll see you another time. I love you dad-_**

**_That was the first time that Isabella expressed her true feelings. I hope it´s not the last time._**

* * *

-You had a katana?-

-I have a katana-

-You know how to use it?-

-The Pope, after the katana was made he hired someone that could teach me how to use it-

-Impressive-

-Come on, let´s continue walking, Alessandra took a lot of advantage while we were talking-

-Wait!-

-…?-

-Telling me about your childhood did answered my question-

-Maybe, but if you want an answer you have to ask Dante and Alessandra too-

-What?-

-I could only talk about my point of view and I didn´t have an answer-

-…-

-Let´s go! We have to reach Alessandra before Dante comes-

-I´m here-

-Alright…-

-Wha… hey!-

-Run! - After Isabella knocked down Dante she run to the mountain.

-Ok…- Dante stood up-It´s time to go-

-I think so-

It was a weird situation, first they were in the middle of the forest, Isabella told Elsa about her childhood, her brother arrived, Isabella knocked down him and ran away and know she was alone with Dante, still with the same question that began all of this.

-Can I ask you something?-

-Sure-

-Why did you came to Arendelle?-

-It´s a long story and I don´t want to talk about it. I wanted to come and relax, but you´ll have to ask Alessandra why she wanted to come here, I think Isabella already told you-

-She didn´t, she only talked about her childhood-

-Then she told you-

-I don´t understand-

-Yeah, she told you about her childhood, if you think, she told you one of the reasons she came here-

-You know why?-

-I don´t understand my sister most of the time, but something that is typical from her is that she can answer you something, but she will disguise the answer so you use your mind to find it-

-She does that always?-

-99% of the time-

**At the bottom of the mountain**

-Finally!-Alessandra said.

-I´m getting hungry-Isabella said in a childish tone.

-First we hike the mountain and then we eat-

-Where we are going to eat?-Elsa asked.

-On top of the mountain-Dante answered.

-Let´s begin-

And with that the group began.

**Minutes later**

-How much it´s missing-

-300, 400 meters more or less-

-What?-

-Yeah! Isn´t this funny?-

-No it isn´t-

-Yeah it is-

-No-

-Yes-

Elsa and Alessandra began to discuss all the road about it.

-We have reached the top-Isabella said.

-No it… finally!-Elsa said stressed.

-See, I told you 400 meters weren´t a lot-

-We only began to discuss about if it was funny to hike a mountain-

-Maybe, but I kept you entertained all he road here-

-Ok, you two began to discuss and we arrived here, can we eat know?-

-You brought food-

-Emm… no I thought you would bring food-

-I didn´t, I ate before we came here-

-Alessandra?-

-I didn´t-

-Then we have to go back-

-What?-

-I´m starving, so we have to go back to get some food-

-I have some ice-cream, Kristoff said that if I´m hungry I could eat it, but I´m not so you can get it-

-Really?-Isabella asked hopeful.

-Sure, here, take it-

-Thank you, thank you-Isabella said as she took the ice-cream.

-Sometimes you act like a child-Dante said seeing how his sister ate the ice-cream, but she didn´t listen.

-Let her be, she was really stressed before we arrived to Arendelle-

-Why?-

-Well… she arranged a lot of things, the boat, she made sure that someone would look after our father, she finished studying French, I don´t know why she wants to learn new languages, when we were little she hated to study-Alessandra said.

-Since the Pope adopted us she began to practice all the languages that dad taught to us and began with Japanese-

-And you?-

-No, we stopped learning languages-

-It´s a lot of work-

-How many languages you speak?-

-Alessandra and I speak 6, Italian, Spanish, English, German, Portuguese and Latin-

-And Isabella?-

-13, and when we go back to the Vatican I will begin with Swedish-

-Why?-

-It´s a way to be with my dad and when you learn a lot it becomes funny because you can talk to another person in another language and see the reaction of that person-

-I don´t think so-

-Es divertido, si lo intentas entenderás-

-What?-

-Hahaha, I said it´s funny, if you try it you will understand-

-What´s that?-Dante asked.

-What´s what?-

-That-He said pointing to Elsa´s ice castle.

-I think it´s a castle, let´s take a look-Isabella said as she began walking to the castle.

-It´s an ice castle, I made it-

-It looks amazing! You made it with your ice powers?-

-Yes… how did you knew about my powers?-

-You showed them to me before-

-When?-

-The last time we came to Arendelle, I showed you my powers and you said that if I showed you something amazing you´ll show me something even more amazing, I did and you showed them to me-

-So… will you show us your castle?-

-No, it´s unstable, I made it in summer, it could be dangerous-

-And if I show you something amazing you will show us your castle?-

-I have already seen your powers, I don´t think you have something to show me that will impress me-

-Are you sure?-

-Totally-

-Well…-

-Isabella are you?-

-What is more amazing that have powers? Well… Elsa, what do you think about having powers and controlling your own weapon with them?-

-I think it would be incredible, but… where that sword came from?-

-Remember I told you that I have a katana?-

-…But, you didn´t have it when we were down-

-I can "call" it whenever I want, look at this- Isabella faced the edge of the mountain and with a movement of her katana she fired a burst of electricity-Well… isn´t that amazing?-

-…-Elsa was shocked, again.

-Really? Again I shocked you? I think that´s enough so you can show us your castle-

-…-

-I´ll take that as yes-Isabella carried Elsa like a sack of potatoes and they walked towards the castle.

-Wow, this is amazing-

-Could you please get me down?-

-Oh! Yes! Sorry!-

-Thank you-

-RAAAAH (take a look to the amazing sound effects)-

-What is that?-

-RAAAAH-

-It´s Marshmallow-

-Marshmallow?-

-Mmm… I want to eat a marshmallow-Alessandra said.

-It´s a snowman-

-RAAAH! - Marshmallow appeared with the tiara of Elsa in the head.

-Why is the snowman wearing a tiara?-

-That´s my tiara-

-Well, why is the snowman wearing your tiara?-

-I don´t know, I think he found it when I left the castle-

-Raaah-

-It´s adorable-Isabella said as she climbed the back of Marshmallow to sit in his shoulder.

-Raaah-

-Yeah, raaaah, can we keep it?-

-Isabella, first, it´s not an animal, second, he lives here and third I think he is getting mad-

-Why?-

-RAAAAH!-

-Oh… I think I just get down and…- She said as she climbed down of Marshmallow-I still think you are adorable Marshmallow, but you´ll see, you will come back tome me-

-Raaah? - Marshmallow roared confused

-Yeah, raaah, know you don´t want me, but…mfnfjdngdf-Dante covered her mouth.

-Yeah you are the light of all, we all know-Dante said as Alessandra and Elsa laughed.

-Well, it´s time to go-

* * *

**I want to apologize, I didn´t update at weekend, but the reason is that I downloaded Sims 4 and you know.**

**See you in the next chapter, I hope you liked this one.**


End file.
